Let's be A Couple!
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: I may not be one of the populars but a certain blond won't stop stalking me. Determined enough to be my boyfriend. Even the whole campus knew, putting our paparazzis on a front cover of a yaoi magazine. AU
1. Let's be a couple

**Chapter 1: Let's be a Couple**

"_Ootori Kyoya, please be my princess." _the blond handsome guy yelled inside the cafeteria. Boys and girls of their ages stared in awe as the lovely prince daringly confessed.

It's unusual to see the Prince of Ouran Academy to blurt out like that in public. He doesn't care about everyone else in the café, his eyes just focused on to that sertain person a few feet away.

His smile was huge and bright. As if he expects the answer to be a "YES".

Giggles, gaping mouths and jealous killer eyes filled the room upon his statements and all directed to the Prince's target of love...

—a cool and composed raven haired beauty with eyes hidden behind eyeglasses.

_NO RESPONSE._

_._

_._

_._

"_Umm. Hello…?" _the blond came closer to him, when he's about to touch the cool beauty's shoulders there was a cold reply.

"_Fuck Off" _the pretty rave haired guy spoke

Everybody's in shock.

There was loud gasp came from the students.

"_EEEH! Pardon?"_

"_didn't you hear me?_ _I said, Fuck Off blondie."_

With such a beautiful calm face yet with a sharp bitter tongue…

"_Uh… I was just…"_

"_You know what...? You're VERY annoying. Now I've lost my appetite." _The raven haired beauty replied, his eyes could kill.

Flying arrows struck the Prince. Everybody turned wide eyed as they saw the prince froze. The Raven haired's now gone in his seat and Tamaki followed like a pleading puppy.

**LESSON : Don't judge a book from it's cover.**

"_No! No! Wait! I'm serious."_

"_Serious huh, you ass."_

"_Yes, I am!_ _Just give me a chance. I promise, I'll make you happy!"_

"_Quit bugging me! Why are you so damn despe—" _Kyoya's words were cut off by the time he turned around and…

Kyoya froze.

**YEAH. HE GOT KISSED. **

**(o_o)**

As if all the ice in his body melted by that warm kiss. His fighting him back but he couldn't win. Strong arms held him in place. A tongue slipped in between his lips, tasting him slowly. He felt like his knees turned jello. He couldn't struggle back anymore. He couldn't breathe.

_St..t..op.._

_Hn! I said… Nnn!_

_Haa…_

_Aaah…!_

_Sto—_

—_ahnn…!_

Realization hit Everyone in the cafeteria.

Their souls already left their bodies for a while…

.

.

.

The blonde released him and licked his lips sexily after the kiss. Kyoya recovered a little longer, trying to find his breathing pace back. _"Shit. Did we just…?!" _he turned glaring at the tall handsome man infront of him.

"_You are so cute~!" _the blonde giggled like crazy.

"_haa— You…YOU BAKA!" _Kyoya lost his cool, unknowingly blushed and couldn't complete the sentence.

_**: BAM!!! :**_

Girls screamed somewhere else in the corner – _"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

It all just happened at once. The blonde prince was sent flying in the hallways with a bleeding nose. Kyoya strode away heavily, a large vein popped in his forehead.

"_Don't come near me again!" _he shouted full force to Tamaki.

.

.

.

_"Souh-sama~!!!"_

"_We'll get you to the clinic fast, Souh-sama~!!!" _a crowd of ladies came rushing out of nowhere with tear-filled eyed and rushed the poor blonde prince too the clinic. They thought he's dying of blood loss.

Before Tamaki could settle down the overdramatic ladies, he's already carried by them to the clinic.

**Few moments Later:**

He went off mumbling incoherent words about the blonde guy who just disrupted his peaceful time alone. _That wasn't enough for him. I Should have punched that prissy face harder! Argh._

"_Hi Kyoya-kun! Neh, What happened to you?"_ A brunette spoke with her finger on her cheek.

Great just great. Another annoying person. _"I'm completely not in the mood right now, Renge." _The raven haired is very irritated.

She noticed how his face turns shy to bright red at the moment and then suddenly veins popping out of his head. First time. Something might have happened.

/"_Arrrgh! It keeps replaying on my mind!"/ _now he lost it.

"_DAMN YOU!"_

"_Eh? Kyoya are you really alright?"_

"_I'm not! So quit asking coz I'm trying to assess something here!"_

"_Oh. Maybe I can help?"_

"_No! I don't need help! I can handle this all be myself so you can go now and mind your own business, okay?" _he said irritatedly

_/Hmmm. Something's up with him…What could that be?/_

_/What could that be?/_

_/Must be VERY Interesting~ / She thought_

***cellphone rings***

"_Hey, Ren-chan! Where are you?! You better get here at our place, quick! We got great freaking to the highest level OMG issue!"_ someone shouted on the other line and the background was screaming like hyper beings.

"_Really?! ROGER! I'll be there in a flash!!" _

***click***

"_See you around Kyoya!"_

There's an urgent call from the club! Another fresh tuna to be served~ a wide visible smirk appears across the face of the girl immediately she ran off and disappeared.

_What's with that huge smile?_

_Tch._

_but at last, she's gone..._

***clock ticking for a few seconds***

**tick**

**tock**

**tick**

**tock!**

_What the--!_

Kyoya immediately stood up from his sit with a shocked expression.

***~*~*~*~*T~B*~C*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: **This is my latest OURAN fic this year. hmmm.i hope you'll like it. i'm going to update the next one when i'm not busy but for now, please do send me a review so i'll know what you think of it. Oh, btw, Kyoya here is kind of Out of character... i just thought of doing so, coz i find him cute that way and just that i want tyou to see another side of cute Kyoya-kun~ 333 LOL. Also, this should have been posted on Valentines day, but i was kinda busy with school... Oh, i'm sorry if i sometimes have bad grammar, also pls do correct them. kay. Read & Review. so much tnx! (^^)


	2. Continuation Quest of Love

**Chapter 2: **

**Continuation Quest for Love **

Renge never came back to class after lunch break. She didn't attend the last period subject in the afternoon. The teacher was already notified that she's busy doing something for the club and thus, she's excused. She belong to a journal club: an organization full of hyper yaoi fangirls who publishes and distributes Moe-Moe Volume Magazines.

Just half a day, the rumor's already spread all over the campus. They already printed out 10,000 copies. That's super fast. (O_O)

* * *

**Next Day:**

Sitted on the benches, a bunch of girl friends were talking happily about a certain issue.

"_OMG! Did you saw what happened yesterday!?"_

"_Yes! That was so so so hot! I've never seen pretty boys do that in school except in yaoi mangas!"_ a ponytailed girl giggled

"_Me too~ me too!"_ three of them exclaimed in unison

"_ Ah!have you bought the latest Moe Mag issue?! They're already on the front page cover! Kyaa~! With a couple of snapshots from their kiss~! Ootori-san's so lucky… he's an angsty UKE~ very very lovely."_ the other one with curly locks said

"_Kyaaa!We bought it too! i also covered it so it won't crumple~ 3"_

_"*sigh* But why did he have to reject Souh-sama? He's such a perfect guy..."_

"_Mi-chan,_ _It's just like in any yaoi mangas. Uke's are just making themselves hard to get and that will only turn on a Seme even more!"_ the girl with glasses interrupted after sucking few lollipops down her throat.

"_HAI!"_

_"They make a cutet couple!i hope they finaly be an item soon..."_

"_Hey, wanna have a bet on how many days Ootori-san would accept Suoh-sama?"_

_"Sure_,_We're on it!"_

* * *

**The Same day Early Morning at 7.20**

_Walking down the road, my eyes are drooping and foggy. I didn't have enough sleep last night i was thinking about him. Only him...__The memory of his smiling smile when said he's in love with me. For the first time it made my heart beat faster that I couldn't control it._

"_I will never fall for an idiot like him." _His heart thumped once like a drum in his chest.

The blonde can make girls drool all over him within seconds it's like magic or drug. He shrugged the thought off. There's no way he could be like some other girls in campus.

_No way!_

_Why am i now comparing myself with the girls?!_

**HONK! HONK! HONK! **

A limousine slowly stopped infront of him. A black suited man went out and opened the left door of the car. Out came the prince from yesterday

_"GOOD MORNING, MY PRINCESS~!"_ he greeted with a big bright most charming smile.

Kyoya awakened from his daydream. It shocked him when he heard the voice that hunted him last night. It mades him so aggravated early in the morning.

_"Did i just tell that i don't want to see you again?"_

_"Yeah, but I still won't give up on you even if you tell it to my face thousand times."_

_"..." _He continued walking.

_bakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabakabaka........._

_"Do you mind if I give you a ride to school?"_

_"No thanks"_

_"it's faster this way..."_

_"Walking is a good exercise."_ He walked faster. The limousine could still keep up with him. It's no use wasting energy.

_"Ah. if that's what you want then I'd walk with you. Besides, I always dream of us walking together too. Hanagata-san, please stop the car."_

_"What!?"_ Before he could resist further the limousine sped off without a trace.

**VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!**

_"Let's start walking now my precious."_ the blonde smiled gently, his hand reaching towards Kyoya's direction

_"What's with the hand?"_ He irritatedly asked

_"Uh. uhmm. hold hands?..."_

_"You are not allowed to touch me!! And don't call me names!"_

_"Well then. Kyoya-chan~*" _He whispered into his ear and it made his hair stood up by the way he said. Before he could slam the blond's face once again into the nearest post he ran ahead of him laughing, calling out his new cute name aloud. So he chased him to school, shouting back indecent words at the blond.

* * *

**A/N:** _Chapter 2 finished~ thanks for those who reviewed, alerted and put my story in their favorites. (^0^) i hope to get more reviews... (TT_TT) also pls comment if there's something wrong but pls don't be so harsh... hee. thank you._

* * *


	3. Tono is a Baka

**Chapter 3: Tono is a Baka**

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, boyxboy

**Disclaimer: **Ouran isn't mine.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

The first bell rang signaling for break time. The students got up in rush to meet their friends in the cafeteria while some stayed inside the classrooms because they figured out they need some dieting. A certain raven haired was sitting at the corner of the room watching the blossoming sakura trees from the window. You see, his body has gotten thin since he's been eating little for a week now and also seemed more stressed than before. The usual routine was altered because of a certain blonde guy happened to disrupt his peaceful time a week ago and has made the most embarrassing moment of his entire life (for now).

There were girls in the room who kept watching him as he continuously sighed. He's gotten tired of glaring at them because instead of getting afraid it just made them more drawn to him. They thought it was cute and charismatic. Girls sometimes have a weird sense of thinking…

"_Neh Yoko-chan, don't you think Ootori-san's feeling sick?" _a worried girl whispered to her friend

"_Hmm. He keeps on sighing, maybe there's a problem."_

_**.silence.**_

"_Did Suoh-sama and him had a fight?"_ it was a pop-up conclusion

"_I don't know. But, it seems to me something like that happened."_

The whispering continues and it got a bit loud that Kyoya could hear every word audibly though his far away from the two girls. His eyebrows were twitching as he kept on hearing their conversation. There was this new rumor that Tamaki and him's already an item . it made a great uproar in the campus. It just started last week when an early bird member of the Renge cult saw them coming to school together. Then gossips started to circulate with the confirmation of the Moe magazine Blind item limited edition of only 100 copies.

Some girls joined in the conversation.

_"A Lover's quarrel? Oh my gosh…"_

"_Kyaaa! You thought so too?!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I feel sad... i hope their relationship gets better…" _a girl mumbled and the other nodded in unison

Ah. Yes. Girls are really weird and sometimes irritating. They were already making assumptions, conclusions, fake facts and opinions about the matter. He should have beaten the stupid blonde to the fullest and tied him at the intersection traffic post while he had the chance that day so he wouldn't have to deal with this new problem at school. He badly need to talk to Renge but it's too hard to find her. She just pops at anytime and anywhere. Does she have an secret underground labyrinth??!

The giggling continues...

"maybe this will get featured again in _next moe mag issue!"_

"_OH MY GOSH. I'f that happens i'll gonna buy a lot of 'em!"_

_"My kindergarten sister will be very happy to hear that too. Don't you know she has a complet stock piled in her room. nyaa~"_

_"That is so cool!"_

louder and louder.

_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY~ _hearts filled the air.

The two girls were talking as if they're the only ones in the room. Kyoya inwardly growled. He couldn't take it anymore so he abruptly stood up, looked at his watch that 25 minutes past 12 noon (there's still one more hour before classes he thought) and walked out of the room before some nuisance pays him a visit in this very dangerous classroom full of fangirls. He passed by the girls in a _swoooooosh_ cold air. They all went silent.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Its now break time for Tamaki's section. He happily got out immediately from the room, looking forward to see his _princess _again. He smoothly glided his way in the corridors. The usual charming smile was pasted on his face as he greeted the students even unknown to him. He froze when someone touched both sides of his shoulders and his ears almost exploded when he heard the loud greeting from the two troublemaker twins, Hikaru & Kaoru.

"_Good afternoooon, Tonooooo!" _they chorused

"_Waaaah!" _he cringed at the loud sound and blushed afterwards. The twins just laughed seeing their senior suffered from ear bleeding condition. He supposed to look cool and calm infront of other students but, this time, once again, his was reputation ruined by these devils.

"_Hey, that is not the way to treat your senior! You should show some respect!" _He yelled pointing at the twins after feeling embarrassed then he goes on babbling the rules in the school handbook for the nth time. B_lah blah blah blah blah blah… _

Actually the twins had already memorized every word on it due to constant reminding. They even recited with him till the very last number of the school rule with cork ear plugs (always prepared).

"_THE END." _the twins chorused again and grinned

"_Anything more to add?" _Kaoru asked

"_All said. Now, stop making trouble and go eat your lunches." _He left the twins standing there, shooing them off.

"_Alright Tono! Ah. Too bad, we know where you're cherie's at!" _Hikaru yelled

"_What?!" _Tamaki stopped on his tracks exactly infront of the Chairman's Office and yelled back.

"_Oh yeah! But we think you aren't interested!"_

"_Bye-bye Tono! We've better go before we get de-ten-tion!" _Kaoru's the one who yelled back again.

"_Wait! Come back here! We need to talk!" _He ran back to their direction but clumsily tripped on the carpet. He got a little sprain then he heard a door opened. It was the chairman's office door.

"_Who's yelling outside?" _It opened slowly

**School Rule:** Never get caught yelling inside the school premises. Or else Hooray for doomsday!

"_OH-MY-ahavajnut*****fgsb**** ~"_.

He's a role model. He doesn't want to get his reputation get tarnished to the nth power. He thought of hiding under the velvet carpet but that was a very stupid choice, yes, a very stupid choice indeed, so he hurriedly crawled as fast as he can like a limp earthworm* and hid at the left turn passage.

"_Phew~ That was close."_

Breathe in. breathe out.

Breathe in. breathe out.

"_Yo! Tono!" _two voices whispered into his ears

"_Kyaa—" _he's silenced by 4 pairs of hands

.

.

.

"_Yuck…" _Kaoru's face flinched when he saw his hands got saliva, he intentionally wiped it off using his senpai's uniform so did Hikaru.

"_Wha— How could you—!" _Tamaki reacted painfully

"_You should thank us Tono, we saved your ass."_

"_You didn't! You left me there!"_

"_Tono~ Tono~ what a big liar~ You were the one who left us in the first place." _The twins grinned

"_Hn. Alright! It's my fault."_

"_Definitely."_

The twins laughed. _"If you only have seen the way you acted earlier, I say, it's the funniest and stupidest thing on earth!"_

"_darn,_ y_ou're lucky our camera's got confiscated."_

"_You! You—demonic beasts…"_

"_We know. We know. Okay, so… next class is coming, we gotta go now senpai!" _The two waved goodbye

"_OH! WAIT~" _(imagine the slow motion, mute yelling of Tamaki because they are still near the Chairman's office) XD

"_Nani, senpai?"_

"_Please tell me where he is…"_

"_Oh. Who?"_ The twins looked at him with a puzzled, innocent face

"_Ootori-kun?"_

"_Ahh…Did we told you that?"_ From puzzled innocence, the twins' expressions changed into the devil's child grin with a diabolic aura.

"_Yes! Don't play dumb you guys or I'll never let you have a copy of my daughter Haruhi's picture!"_

"_OH---! NO! Hey, we're joking!" _

Tamaki mentally laughed. Kyoya's little sister* is a very good blackmail for the twins to cooperate.

"_Now, speak."_ He grinned

The twins looked at each other, there were glint in their eyes. Finally, Hikaru whispered into Tamaki's ear while the younger one snickered quietly at his back.

"_Eh? Are you sure?" _he looked skeptical

"_Yeah. Cross our hearts." _They crossed their chest with a finger and lifted their right hands

The blond's eyebrow rose higher than the other. These twins are full of antics and sometimes even though they're telling the truth, people still can't tell the difference between true or lies

"_Tono, where's Haruhi's picture?" _Before the twins could get him, he ran ahead of them as fast as he can but dragging his semi sprained left leg.

"_What the—!?" _They both said

"_Tch. He escaped." _The older scratched his head

"_Do you think he believed us Hikaru?" _Kaoru looked at him eye to eye

"_Yes. I'm sure of it because he's running to that direction."_

"_Hn. You're right."_

"_It's fun right, Kaoru?"_

"_Yep, even if he didn't give us the picture." _The devilish grins both appeared on their faces once again as they held hands walking off.

.

.

.

**After a couple of minutes of running.**

"_Music room?"_ Tamaki mumbled

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**_

_**A/N: **thanks for reading. i had fun writing this because my two favorite twins are in here. nyay~ XD next chapter will be interesting. ahoho. i hope you'll continue you're support. Read and review, let me know what you think of about this story._

_**Eos Mirela-** waaa. i couldn't send you this for beta. you're on pending. (OoO)_


	4. This is it!

**Chapter 4:** **So, this is it!**

* * *

*** * * * * ***

*** * * * * ***

*** * * * * ***

_What's this?_

He stopped, tapped his chin and read a huge sign that hang at the top of the door saying— **"Do No Disturb"**

Walking in the huge, quiet hallway, two boys were laughing hard that they felt like throwing up with tears in their eyes as they walk.

_"Neh, Hikaru, what do you think will happen to Tono?"_ the younger asked

_"I'm afraid he'll get a heartattack? Like last time. LOL. Dunno really, but it's going to be fun. Let's just wait and see…"_ a pair of evil grin marked both of their faces. They love making pranks on their senpai. He's too easy to deceive.

_"so… while waiting…"_ Hikaru closed the door and gently pushed his brother to the board and leaned in closer. He pulled his shirt up and glided his finger on his other half's smooth creamy skin.

_"Hikaru! Not here…we're still outside!"_ the younger exclaimed, pushing off the invading hands of his twin

_"Shy? We've already done it in different places… let's try this out in the open once"_ he whispered. Kaoru blushed hard at what his brother said.

Fan girls who stopped by their path made a commotion and had their noses stuck with tissue papers. Hikaru noticed the girls around them with high expectations evident in their sparkling eyes.

_"Please, just not here, Hikaru. Oh my, there are audiences!''_

A flock of students were already taking pictures and videos of them. In the campus, the twins are also very popular with it comes to this kind of public show but the students only knew it as a sweet forbidden brotherly act because they are actors in the theater club.

_"You're so cute."_ His nose brushed lightly his neck that made Kaoru shiver. Kaoru blushed. Hikaru nuzzled into his brothers soft red locks, eyes closed and lost in the smell of his' shampoo. Kaoru gulped. They are not putting up an act. Seriously… Hikaru is getting all horny.

Giggles became louder and immediately hushed when Hikaru gently bit Kaoru's outer earlobe.

_"Stop it. Hikaru…Ah!"_ Kaoru moaned. Hikaru soothed it with his tongue. The fan girls gasped. There were clicks and flushing lights in every corner.

_"Like it. Huh?"_ Kaoru, still tomato red. _"You're poking me…l-let's get o-out of here. I can't take this anymore…"_ He silently said. Hikaru straightened up, smirking at his brother then stared straight to the girls hiding from the distant.

_"Times up for the fan-service girls, sorry for the cliffhanger but that's all we have to give you now."_ He smiled

There were groans and unsatisfied remarks from the girls as they cleared the hallway. They didn't even bother to clean the puddles of blood…

* * *

On the other side of the story, there's the real protagonist… The stupid blonde who's looking for his lost _princess_, winded up infront of the music room. He didn't notice that Kyoya just climbed down the stairs while his busy reading the sign and making sure it's not decoded / has some double meaning. He glanced at the grandfather's clock down the lobby, there's only 20 minutes left before start of class. Tamaki inhaled and exhaled, he's all prepared now to see his princess. He turned the knob around. There was bright light shining across the whole room. There were the swirling petals of the cherry blossoms and its sweet delicate smell filled the air.

_Hime, I've found you at last. _He smiled so radiantly as soon as his feet touched the marbled floor. His arms wide open. The bright light disappeared and nothing can be seen…

_"What the?!"_ Honestly, it scared the wits out of a few steps to find a switch.

**Click.**

**Click.**

_"Must be the power circuit's down."_

**Click.**

Suddenly, a cold wind passed behind him, bringing chills throughout his whole body.

_"That's weird. It's too cold here. Airconditioner's still running?"_

_"No, it's just me."_ A deep voice said

Tamaki turned around, he saw a glowing light facing front him. he was frozen in place when a figure hiding beneath a dark cloak was about 3-inch closer to him and that only visible thing that can be seen was his very luminescent creepy smile.

_"Welcome to my room, it's good to see you again Suoh-san."_

_"Neko—kozawa?!!"_

**BAM!!**

The rest that happened was Tamaki's History…

* * *

**T B C . . .**

**A/N: **Long time? (^o^) nyallo! sorry. i'm having problems with my brain. i carecently happened until someone will tell me... (O___O) oh shit. sweet! neh? do i talk randomly? nyaa~ i feel so disorganized!i think i have nothing to say anymore... mind's drain......

ah! Chapter 5 is already finished..... for those of you who love's the Hitachiin twins, they'll be doing more naughty stuff in this and longer!(more like a oneshot for those two). so leave me comments for this previous chapter. mayber 5 and beyond reviews to cheer me up? deal? okie! sankchuu! ;D


	5. AN: IMPORTANT

**A/N: **Hi again! I've already posted the _should be _Chapter 5 as a separate fic because of two reasons.

**1) It only has Hikaru and Kaoru in it doing their H-stuff **

**2) It doesn't cover the story of Tamaki and Kyoya, obviously.**

It's now a Let's Be a Couple Hitachiin version _(not the title)_. lol. Anyway if you wanna know what happened next after their public display of affection in chapter 4, you can go visit my profile and read their story **OUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. **also, don't forget to post reviews! thank u! :D

**Story Update:**

_Next chapter of LBaC is currently on pending because I'm doing Naruto's Not so Bad fic and another new Naruto fic. lol_

_I'm amazed at myself when i realized i'm diligently writing continuously this month!! _

_Why do i only get good ideas during December??? O_o_


End file.
